


A Love Letter, A Love Letter.

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Love Letters, M/M, Reflection, mild mentions of violence and death, prompto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Every second I spend with you is precious to me. Every minute I spend away from you feels like it’s wasted.For Ignis. Love, Prompto.Companion piece toA Letter Which I Composed.





	A Love Letter, A Love Letter.

Dear Ignis,

     I love you. I know I say it a lot, but I don’t think I can ever say it enough. I never really expected a lot from life; I thought I’d go through school, get a job, make a living, retire, die alone. I didn’t think I’d get married. Sure, I could date, but getting married? I was branded a monster the minute I was born. Mom and Dad loved me, but that’s a different kind of love from what I wanted.

     I wanted to be in love, to fall in love. And, yeah, I had a few crushes here and there. Kids in my classes, people on the street who I saw once and never again, the usual stuff. Even after I met Noct and my popularity spiked, I didn’t have high hopes as far as romance goes. Then I met you.

     Noct had shown me a few pictures of you before we met. He’d whip out his phone in class, usually to show me his latest shot of you or Gladio looking ugly, but sometimes he’d show me pictures of you with a plate full of pastries. And in those pictures, you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. You were stunning, like a statue that belongs in a museum. Sharp eyes and a strong nose and perfect teeth and high cheekbones. You were stunning in every picture. You’re still stunning.

     The day I met you, I was freaked out of my mind. I opened the door and expected to see Noct (he left the door unlocked) but I just saw you. So I tried to play it cool and check out what you were looking at in the oven. And then I introduced myself to you. And when you shook my hand, I didn’t want to let go. I didn’t know what you thought of me, probably that I was some punk who was gonna ruin Noct’s reputation. Not gonna lie, I was a little scared to visit Noct after our first meeting. But you were really nice to me. You learned what I liked to have for dinner, you’d help me with my homework sometimes, you were kind to me.

     I can’t say when exactly I fell for you, but I know that I went from crushing on you to totally in love really fast.

     When the road trip came around, I was nervous as hell. Not just because I was gonna be a best man at Noct’s wedding, not because I was meeting _the Oracle_ , but because we were going to be around each other so much. Remember how I couldn’t look you in the eye? Yeah, it was because I could feel my face heat up when I even _thought_ about looking at you. My heart skipped a beat, it skipped like five beats, whenever you said my name. It still skips a beat now. Every day I looked forward to camping, because a bed’s nice, but talking to you while you made dinner was nicer. Everything’s nicer with you.

     But Altissia was a disaster. I was scared out of my mind when I first saw you, your face all burned. I thought you were dying. But when you woke up, I almost cried. I probably did cry. You helped me so much, so I thought it was only fair for me to help you when you needed it. Noct and Gladio certainly weren’t helping back then.

     While I was on my own, I thought about you a lot. Tried to remember what the last thing I said to you was. Tried to remember your face. There were a lot of Ebony vending machines, and I know it sounds dumb, but I felt safer around them. Even though it was cold, you could kind of smell the coffee. When you’re in the middle of nowhere, stuck in the snow, you take what you can get to keep yourself sane.

     Gralea was hell. I saw you dead more times than I could count. I saw Noct and Gladio dead, too, and all three of you attacked me more than once. But it hurt the most when it was you. _It’s not real_ , I’d tell myself, but it didn’t hurt any less. I thought I was gonna die. I knew I couldn’t, I prayed to every one of the Astrals, even Ifrit, for you to come for me. And you did, and when I told you what I am, nothing changed. I’m so grateful for that.

     I’m grateful for everything. But most of all, I’m grateful for you.

     Every second I spend with you is precious to me. Every minute I spend away from you feels like it’s wasted. I never want to leave you. I want to be with you forever, til the day I die and even after. I never want to waste another second, another breath, being away from you.

      _Ignis Stupeo Scientia, will you let me spend the rest of my life with you?_


End file.
